Harvey beaks in pranks alot
by codywrasman
Summary: Harvey and Foo use invisibility spray to play pranks on the citizens of littlebark Based on the spongebob episode pranks alot


(at Palace Pranks)

Harvey Well, Foo here it is. The Palace of Pranks. The greatest novelty shop in Littlebark. All the greatest pranksters shop here. This is where I got my gag Peanut Brittle can! (shows a can of Peanut Brittle)

Foo" Oh boy, Peanut Brittle! Gimmie! (tries to open the can)

Harvey : Foo, wait, it's a booby trap, remember?

Foo Nice try, Harvey , but it's not gonna work this time. I'm gonna have some of your delicious Peanut Brittle! (he opens the can, and fake purple snakes pop out) Where's the Peanut Brittle?

Harvey (laughs) That gets funnier every time you say it, Foo. Come on, let's go inside. (Foo begins to cry)

Foo Peanut Brittle? (Harvey enters and smells the air)

Harvey" Ah...nothing compares to the smell of cheap plastic novelty items. Pranks, gags, and gross-out toys as far as the eye can see! (he walks down an aisle) Isn't it everything I said it would be, Foo?

Foo Hey, Peanut Brittle! (a bunch of fake snakes pop out) Oh, darn it, not again! (Harvey laughs)

Frank" Good to see you, Harvey . How's my number-one customer doing?

Harvey" Oh great, Frank. This is my friend Foo. He wants to be come a prankster too.

Frank" Well, pleasure to meet you, Foo. (shakes Foo hand but he has a buzzer so it shocks Foo) That's your first lesson son, the granddaddy of all pranks. The joy buzzer.

Foo I don't get it.

Frank: You don't have to get it! The prank is for the enjoyment of the prankster.

Harvey" You see, Foo, Frank here is the master. I learned all I know about pranks from him. Ok, Frank, let's see what you've got.

Frank: Well, this came in just this morning. (shows package of gum) Have some gum. (Foo chews the gum but then his head explodes) Exploding Chewing Gum! Only $9.95.

Foo" I don't get it.

Harvey" What can we get for one dollar? (shows a real dollar)

Frank" Well, one dollar will get you this fake gag dollar. (shows a fake dollar) Fool your friends into thinking you've got a real dollar.

Harvey" What else have you got?

Frank" A whoopie cushion?

Harvey" Nah.

Frank" Fake vomit!

Harvey" No.

Frank" Real vomit?

Harvey" Ew! Don't you have anything good?

Frank" Well, there is one prank that I've been saving for a real top of the line prankster. (shows spray can) Invisible Spray!

Harvey" Wow! Invisible Spray!

Foo" But I can see it.

Harvey" Gee, Foo, just think of the pranks we could pull with this! (gives Frank some money)

Frank" Good choice. Now be careful with that stuff, boys. It stains clothes.

Harvey" Thanks, Frank! (Harvey & Foo are now outside) Here it is, Foo . The ultimate prank. Invisible Spray!

Foo" What are we gonna do with it?

Harvey" I know! We'll go spray the park bench and then sit on it, and when people walk by, we'll be floating in mid-air! (both think about sitting on a bench surrounded by people while invisible)

Foo" That's the ultimate prank! Good idea, Harvey! (gives a thumbs up)

Harvey" Well, let's get started. (Foo takes off his Pants leaving him complete Naked )

Foo,OK, I'm ready.

Harvey" Any particular reason you took your pants off?

Foo" Well, that stuff stains clothes, right?

Harvey" That it does, Patrick, that it does! Good thinking. Here, hold this a second. (Foo takes the can of spray while Harvey takes off his Cloths lending him Completely Naked as well ) Ok, Foo, give me the can.

Foo" I think since spraying the park bench was my idea, I should get to spray it.

Harvey" Foo, spraying the park bench was my idea.

Foo"Yeah, but I said it was a good idea.

Harvey" (takes the can) Give me that thing! (try to get the can to work but they spray their clothes on accident and those disappear)

Foo" Hey, the invisible spray works! (bus comes along)

Bus Driver: And on your right, if you look, you'll see two naked guys fighting over a can of paint. (a group of bus people laugh)

Harvey" ( covers up with his hands ) Oh my gosh, Foo, help me find our clothes!  
(Foo sprays Harvey's hand and it disappears)

Foo" I gotta hand it to you, Harvey . You look kinda funny. (Foo laughs)

Harvey" Ah Righty! Where are you? No one messes with righty! (takes the spray can) We'll see how you like it! (sprays Foo making a hole in the middle of his body) Kind of gives you an empty feeling, huh? (Foo takes the can)

Foo Yeah. (sprays one of Harvey's eyes) I see what you mean! (Harvey takes a turn at the spray can)

Harvey" ( sprays Foo's lower area ) No guts, no glory! (laughs)

Narrator: Several bad puns later... (Harvey & Foo are invisible)

Foo" Hey, I think this thing is empty!

Harvey" Oh no, it can't be! How are we going to pull off the ultimate prank? Thanks a lot, Foo, you used the last of it!

Harvey throws the can away

Foo" Hey, I think I found our pants. (rip) Oops! Here, these are yours.

Harvey" Oh, forget the pants, Foo . Let's get home and wash this paint off. (both start to walk-off somewhere together)

Foo Hey Harvey , do you know what time it is?

Harvey" Oh sure, it's...half past invisible!

Foo" Gee, it's getting late. (they walk up to a stranger)

Harvey" Let's ask this guy. Excuse me sir, but do you have the time?

Citizen" Sure. (looks at his watch) It's, uhh, ten to three.

Thank you.

Citizen" Don't mention it. (turns around to notice no one is there)

Foo" Don't mention what?

Citizen" Uhh, who said that?

Foo" Me. (the citizen screams)

Citizen: Ghosts! (citizen drives off)

The citizens eyeballs get into a car and they drive off

Foo" Hey, I'm no ghost! Well, the nerve of that guy and his driving eyeballs.

Harvey" Wait a second, Foo. My brain just hatched an idea!

Foo" Lay it on me.

Harvey" OK, we're invisible, right?

Foo" Yeah.

Harvey" If that guy thought we were ghosts, we could haunt everybody Littlebark! Oh, it's the ultimate prank!

Harvey & Foo Whoo! High five! (both give a high five)

Let's go scare us some suckers.

(At piri piri's House where she is reading a book until she hears a noise. She checks to see what it is but nothing is there)

Piri piri Well, that's funny. I thought I heard voices. Huh? I thought I left that glass of Ornage juice on the table. And didn't I toss that old lamp out yesterday? And since when did I acquire all these portraits of Foo?! (Harvey & Foo are covered in some sort of sheets)

Harvey & Foo : Ooh! We're ghosts! Ooh! (Piri Piri laughs)

Piri piri" I knew it was you guys! Alright, joke's over. Take off the sheets. (pulls off the sheets and notices there is nothing there. Then she screams) It is ghosts! (Piri goes into an a rocket ship and presses a button that sends her to Texas)

Harvey" Boy, we really scared her! (leave Piri piris house)

Foo" Who's gonna be our next victim?

Harvey" A better question would be, who isn't?

(At Claire's House)

Claire" Double Dark Choclate Light Diet Cake! (laughs) You will soon be mine. (cake is eaten out of nowhere. Foo's face is covered in cake so he wipes it off) Oh! (Freaks out and runs all around) Ghosts!

All of a sudden she she hits her head agains a wall and she gets knocked unconscious

(At Dade's house where he is painting a picture of him and harvey )

Dade" Huh? (the paintbrush he was using is floating in the air and is painting where Squidward was a mustache under Dade's nose)

Harvey & Foo Ooh! (Dade run through a wall)

Dade" Ghosts! (shown citizen surfing as an invisible surboard is surfind next to him)

Harvey" & Foo" Cow-a-bunga!

Techno Bear" Ghosts! (screams while falling off the board)

Fee" GHOST.

Rooter" GHOST

Officer Fredd" GHOST

Tara" GHOST

Kratz ( with a peice of Toast ) TOAST.

Irving" ( sitting on the toilet) GHOST

Harvey & Foo are reading a newspaper)

Harvey" It's official! We're the greatest pranksters ever. The whole town thinks we're ghosts. (Foo is holding his newspaper upside down)

Foo" Yeah.

Harvey" There's only one guy left to scare, and we'll have pranked everybody in Littlebark. (title of an article says 'Miriam Last To Be Haunted! Says, 'I ain't afraid of no ghosts') My Mom... (Foo's newspaper is upside down)

Foo" It says she isn't scared of ghosts.

Harvey" We'll see about that!

(At The Libary where Miraim is spying through some blinds)

Miram" Ghosts? Ha! I ain't afraid of no ghosts! Every librarian knows a ghost won't come near a fella as long as she's wearing his spotted neckerchief. ()grabs a hankerchief) And his dried up Sea Leprechaun. (shows ashes of Leprechaun) And a bit of gold never hurt. (showsn gold neckalce around Miriam's neck that says 'Foxy') But to be on the safe side, I'm also wearing my pants in a Maldon knot. (rope is attached) Got me shivering timber brace. And, the Feathers on the back of my neck are taped down. And I'm all wrapped up in a suit of anti-ghost armor. And if none of this stuff works, I've got me secret weapon, the Specter Deflector! (shows a paddle with a ball on a string) So just try and get me, you ghosts! Bring it on. (lights black-out)

Harvey & Foo " Ooh! Miriam!

Miriam" Wha...? (a couple things begin to float)

Harvey" Miriam we've come to haunt you! (hits a ball)

Miriam"Stay back! I'm well armed.

Harvey & Foo Ooh!

Miriam" I'm warning you!

Harvey & Foo Ooh! (a pair of scissors cuts the ball off the paddle Miriam was using)

Harvey" Ooh...

Harvey & Foo Boo. (Miriam runs away)

Miriam,: I gotta get out of here! (runs into a door)

Harvey" You can't escape, Miriam. We've glued the door shut.

Miriam: You'll never get me! (tries to run to the window but gets thrown back into a table)

Foo" Nice try, Miriam, but we replaced all the glass with rubber. (Miriam dives into the toilet but gets stuck)

Harvey" Too late, Miriam . We've already clogged all the toilets. (shown all the stalls are stuffed with toilet paper. Miriam cowars in a corner)

Miriam"Please, spirits, leave me be!

Foo" (laughs) We got her good, huh Harvey.

Harvey " Wait, Foo, I've got one more idea. (to Miriam) You're going to pay, Miriam!

Miriam,No, spirits, please! (dollar is floating)

Harvey"Pay! Pay! (a lighted match almost lights up the dollar)

Miriam" No! Don't burn my dollar! (takes a bucket of water and throws it at the dollar. The water drips on Harvey & Foo making them appear slowly) Well well well, if it isn't Harvey and Foo!

Harvey" I know not these names which you speak!

Foo" Uhh, Harvey ? Harvey , we're visible again.

The two look to see are visible again and naked

The two scream as they cover up with there hands but miriam grabs them and lifts the on there feet holding on to them

Miriam" So you two are the Littlebark ghosts.

Harvey" We're really sorry, Mom. Please don't chop us into little pieces and eat them!

Miriam Hey, come on boys, I'm hip! I pulled my share of pranks when I was your age. Had me some laughs. That's what we did tonight, right? We had a good laugh. Come on, laugh with me! (all laugh) Uhh, any particular reason you boys are naked?

Yeah, the invisible paint stains clothes. (Miriam laughs)

Miriam" Course it does! Well, you two better hurry home, before someone sees you nude.

Harvey" Yeah, I think I'd die of embarrassment if that happened.

Foo" Me too.

Miriam Woo, now we wouldn't want that, would we? It's getting late now. You two pranksters better get going.

Harvey gee mom thanks for being such a good sport.

Miriam" Don't mention it.

That Mom, always looking out for me. What a lady.

Foo Yeah. (a white, round light shines on Harvey and Foo )

Miriam beaks The Libary presents... live nude pranksters! Starring the Littlebark ghosts. (everyone laughs and cheers as Harvey & Foo try to cover up their bare Naked Bodies )

Harvey" foo!

Foo" Yeah?

Harvey We should have bought the whoopie cushion! ( Cries )

The end


End file.
